


Late Night Confessions

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Prince can be an idiot, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: Prince finds Anxiety overwhelmed and upset. But what happens when its his fault? And what does he need to do to fix his broken boyfriend?





	Late Night Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try writing some Prinxiety angst. Constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy! Feel free contact me on tumblr, my name on there is Meginoi.

Roman was pulled from his slumber by the noise of the TV from the common room down the hall. He mumbled sleepily and turned over to steal a glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table. He groaned. 3:00am. Who would ever be awake at this time? Let alone watching TV?  
He rolled out of bed and moved towards the slither of light that peeked in the room from the crack in the doorway, not realising that his newly acquired boyfriend had not been sleeping soundly next to him. Roman stepped into the hallway and started towards the common room to see a figure sitting on the coach.  
Of course, why would it have been anyone else? Anxiety was sitting with his back to Roman, seemingly watching TV. However, when Roman moved around to catch the anxious personality’s attention, he noticed that he wasn’t staring mindlessly at the TV but the wall next to it. He was looking but not really seeing anything. Roman decided to try and break him out of this trance-like state Anxiety seemed to be stuck in.  
“Hey Hot Topic. What're you still doing up? Trying to figure out other ways to be well… anxious,” Roman teased.  
“Really not in the mood right now, Princey.” Anxiety sniffed, wiping away a few falling tears. “ Go back to bed. ”  
Prince’s smirk fell away into a frown. “I was only joking, my love. I always am when I tease you. You know that. Right?”  
“Do I?” Anxiety looked at the floor. “Cause I don't feel like laughing.”  
Roman moved to sit next to the somber trait. “I apologise I didn't realise the… harshness of my words. I must make amends.”  
“What do you mean?” Anxiety sighed.  
“Well, if I am the cause of your upset then my latest quest will be to cheer you up!” Prince proclaimed.  
Anxiety softly chuckled. “Yeah. Good luck with that one.”  
“I am serious, Anxiety-“  
“When are you ever serious, Prince?” Anxiety snapped.  
“ I am trying to help here,” Roman countered.  
“ I don't need your help! You're the reason I'm upset in the first place. You never think your words hurt but they do! Please just go," Anxiety shouted.  
“If you really think that then I’ll leave you to your depressing thoughts. Goodnight Anxiety.” Roman stood and walked away. It was only when he was halfway down the hall that he heard the quiet sobbing start. It made his heart ache. The fanciful personality sighed and turned around, making his way back down to the common room and kneeling in front of a now sobbing Anxiety. “Please don't cry, love,” Roman started. “Just tell me what you need from me to make it up to you. I will do anything it takes.”  
Anxiety looked up. His brown eyes were filled with unshed tears, some already making their way down his face. “I need you to be there for me, Prince,” Anxiety cried. “When I'm like this I don't need you to poke fun and tease me. I just need you to hold me and say everything's going to be okay-“ a sob cut off the rest of his words. Roman opened his arms and Anxiety immediately slid into them. Prince stroked Anxiety’s hair, something he knew calmed the younger boy down. “I'm going to make sure nothing ever hurts you again,” Roman whispered… but the darker personality had already fallen asleep.Roman smiled slightly and gently moved them both to lie on the couch, both finding sleep easier in each other's arms.  
Morality found them the next morning. He smiled at the sight, took a picture on his phone and left them to sleep.


End file.
